


He Came, He Saw...

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the beautiful dirty talk during the party banter, a pwp featuring Dorian getting what he wants. Kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Came, He Saw...

He couldn't get his words off his mind. He had described it so vividly, so wildly. Dorian could admit to himself that he had admired the man, if only physically. A man couldn't help but stare at the sheer bulk of him. And the way his muscles rippled when he fought, his voice rumbling through him-

Dorian stared down into his goblet. Drinking was not the best way to put this out of his head. Drinking led to more problems. Like what he was about to do next. 

Dorian walked across the room, making eye contact with the Bull. He let the look linger, making sure Bull's eyes were on him. Dorian hesitated before going to the staircase, looking straight ahead. Dorian walked slowly towards Bull's room, hearing the man follow up the stairs behind him. He tried to catch his breath as he entered, hearing the door close.

Bull murmured, "How much did you drink?" 

"You're not taking advantage of me," Dorian promised.

"I'm surprised you're here," he chuckled, "But I'm glad."

Dorian turned around, his heart racing as the Bull leaned in, just a breath away from him.

"You made a tempting offer," Dorian said, eyeing over his body, "I wanted to see if you could live up to your own ego."

He grinned, "Just say the word and I'll show you."

Dorian whispered, "Okay."

Bull kissed him roughly, his hand cupping his face. Dorian reached for his armour, but Bull pressed his hand on his.

"Do you have a watchword?" He asked.

Dorian nodded, "Red."

"Good," he growled, "Don't be afraid to use it."

Dorian continued to strip him between heated kisses, finally seeing a fully erect Qunari male in front of him. He thought for a moment that he might faint. He stripped off his own clothes, tossing them on the floor.

Bull chuckled, "Nice panties."

Dorian rolled his eyes as Bull kissed him again. He picked him up and carried him to the bed. Bull pushed his legs apart, his horns brushing against his inner thighs. Dorian gasped as a long tongue licked up his shaft. He bit his lip as Bull caressed him lightly.

"How far do you want this to go?" Bull asked, gazing up at him, "I don't want to do anything that might hurt you."

"Do your worst," Dorian teased. 

Bull got up from the bed and went towards a chest near the back of his room.

"On your knees," Bull ordered, "Hands on the headboard. Now."

Dorian obeyed, smirking to himself. He figured the man had a bit of a dom streak. He could go along with this. This wasn't exactly new terrain for him, even if it had been awhile. 

He grinned as Bull came back with silk binds and a bottle of oil. This was tame. Like Varric's novels' level of vanilla. If this was the best this man could do, he felt bad for all the serving girls' lack of experience. 

Dorian didn't protest as Bull bound his hands together and put them over a crest in the headboard's design. He shifted awkwardly to allow Bull's head back between his legs, his hips and belly brushing against his horns. He was relatively stuck. 

He heard the bottle pop open and he relaxed, closing his eyes. Then it happened. He found himself swung around, the binds twisting as he landed on his back. He looked up at the Bull, growling.

Bull pushed his thighs apart and took him into his mouth, bringing his cock down his throat. Dorian cried out as the man sucked him. Two fingers thrust into him, curling against him. Dorian shook, feeling Bull's other hand grip his ass. Dorian groaned, feeling his horns brush against his belly. They were smoother than he imagined, almost pleasant against his skin. Between all three, he knew he was getting close. He had to give him credit. This was...well, more than pleasant. 

Bull popped him out of his mouth and kissed him again, his fingers still inside of him. Dorian glanced down again, reminded of the huge cock pressing into his thigh. 

Bull chuckled, "I don't think you're going to get your legs around me, mage. Do you?"

"I'm not as dainty as you think," Dorian growled, nipping his lip.

"I guess not," Bull replied, "You're not the sobbing mess I'd hope you'd be by now."

"You'll just have to try harder," Dorian teased. 

Bull withdrew and untied him. He rolled them over, lying on his back while Dorian straddled him. It was a bit of a stretch, but not too uncomfortable. Bull tossed him the bottle of oil and Dorian poured a little in his hand. He started to coat Bull with it, but feeling the width of him in his hand started to make him a little nervous. 

Bull sat up, his back against the headboard. He put his arms around Dorian, his hand reaching into his hair and pulling.

Dorian pushed himself down slowly, trying not to whimper. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this full. He was half worried he was going to be ripped in two. He moved slowly at first, easing himself slowly down him. Bull's hands moved lower to his hips and Dorian felt himself being lifted slightly and pressed further down. He gasped as Bull moved him, every time a little lower until he took him in to the hilt. Dorian tried to catch his breath and Bull kissed down his chest, nipping at his skin. Then Bull gripped into his hips and pushed up into him. 

Dorian rode him, but Bull thrust into him hard, pushing him up and down with his hands. Dorian tried to take himself in hand, but Bull smacked his ass playfully. 

"Not yet," he ordered.

Dorian groaned and reached out, holding onto his horns. Bull laughed.

"Really grab them," he teased, "You can't break them off."

Dorian gripped them desperately as Bull picked up pace, his body slapping against his. Bull groaned as Dorian rubbed the horns near their base, the skin clearly sensitive. Dorian's legs burnt as he was spread, his entire body aching with need. He held on, unable to do anything but let Bull move them, let him pound into him. Dorian found himself almost weeping when Bull's lip trembled and his actions grew erratic. 

His one hand left his hip and took Dorian's cock roughly, letting Dorian grind his hips against him, desperate for release. Dorian screamed out as he came, gripping on his horns, bucking and pounding against his skin. Bull bit into his shoulder as his seed spilled on his skin. Dorian barely caught his breath before Bull moved them again, pushing Dorian on his knees. His body shook as Bull slammed into him from behind, his fingers digging into his hips. 

Dorian whimpered, so sensitive, but not wanting it to end. He gasped out as Bull came, his seed hot and thick. He fell to his back as Bull withdrew. He panted and Bull sat down with wet towels, handing one to him. Dorian tossed it aside and straddled his lap and his softening cock. He kissed him hungrily, thrusting his tongue into him. Bull groaned into his mouth, running his hands through his hair.

Bull grinned, "Did I satisfy your curiosity, Vint?"

Dorian smirked, "Not quite yet."

Bull chuckled, holding onto his hips.

"Give me a few minutes," he murmured, "Then I can give you whatever you need."

Dorian sighed, pressing his forehead against his. Whatever willpower he had was completely lost. And he found that he did not at all mind.


End file.
